Intoxicated
by The Akatsuki Wolf
Summary: Drunk actions are sober thoughts, they say. Sakura hoped that was true, otherwise this whole sex with your best friend who you were secretly in love with would be awkward. InoSaku


**AUTHORESS: Amaya~Ikari**

**DATE WRITTEN: 2/2/14**

**TITLE: Intoxicated**

**ANIME: Naruto **

**PAIRING: Yuri: InoXSakura**

**STATUS: Oneshot: Completed**

**RELATED STORIES: None**

**WARNINGS: Sex between two females, alcohol.**

_~Drunk words are sober thoughts~_

* * *

Eleven on a Friday night, and here Sakura was at a boring party thrown by someone that wasn't even her friend. They were Ino's friends. All of these people were. Sakura had very few, close friends; whereas her best friend Ino was friends with nearly the entire college. Well, the girl was twenty-one and gorgeous, Sakura couldn't blame her. Still, Sakura couldn't help but be a little envious, all things considered. She often felt left behind and forgotten by Ino; but, as she stood like a wallflower in the living room, she thought she'd might rather be left behind than trapped in the midst of drunk and grinding adolescents.

A few people had attempted to get Sakura's attention; what with the tight, red and strapless dress Ino had coerced Sakura into wearing she was bound to turn a few heads. Sakura didn't seem to believe it, but she was a beautiful girl. Athletic build from years of kickboxing, emerald green eyes, her pink hair was cut in a pixie bob and her skin was fair. Sakura constantly compared herself to Ino, whose body was softer with long blonde hair and baby blue eyes. Plus, Ino was busty whereas Sakura could barely manage being called perky. Nonetheless, Sakura was just as desirable as her best friend.

Sakura had always admired Ino for her looks and her intelligence, Ino seemed capable of being the best at everything… Sakura was smart, of course, but she wasn't much of anything else. Sakura sighed dejectedly as she leaned against the wall, her eyes scanning the crowds for a sign of Ino. Sakura was ready to leave this sweat and alcohol smelling house and get to the sanctuary of her and Ino's dorm, though she wasn't sure she could convince the blonde girl to leave. Ino was the life of the party, always having fun. Ino could make anyone smile and have a good time.

Sakura felt a smile forming on her lips as she thought of Ino; she couldn't help the thoughts she occasionally got. She felt herself becoming attracted to Ino more each day; who wouldn't? Especially when Ino was the reason Sakura had gotten out of her shell and began becoming her real self instead of trying to impress everyone else. She didn't want to call it love, but…Sakura truly cared for Ino in far more than a friendly way. But Ino was straighter than an arrow; she'd never even looked at another girl. Sakura shook her head and chastised herself for her thoughts; she was happy where she was, she didn't need to jeopardize her friendship, or Ino's reputation. You were supposed to fall in love in college and get your heart broken, weren't you? That was part of the whole experience.

"Saku!" Sakura turned her head upon hearing her name slurred in a loud tone. She was completely ready to leave as she saw Ino stumble slightly towards her, inebriated and giggling. "Stop standin' around! It's a party, have fun!" Ino chided, throwing her arm around Sakura's shoulders. Silently, Sakura thought to herself that Ino seemed to be having enough fun for them both.

"I have been having fun!" Sakura replied a little defensively. She raised an eyebrow when Ino leaned heavily against her, practically having to support the blonde's weight. "And I think you've had enough fun, time to get home." Sakura said matter-of-factly, trying to pry off Ino's grip to drag the girl out of this house. Ino giggled again and shook her finger in Sakura's face.

"Nah, you need to relax, pinky! You've been so stressed, I see how you work! School and that stupid waitress job." Ino muttered, beginning to pull her friend down a darkened hallway that was littered with red cups. Ino knew how hard Sakura worked to get the highest grades and to be able to pay for school and other necessities, and she loved how determined Sakura was. The girl had always fought so hard to make it in life, and now here she was…she was going to have a medical degree and Ino was working in cosmetology.

Ino had watched Sakura blossom into a beautiful young woman; it was a far cry from when Sakura was just a shy little bud. Ino envied her friend… Honestly, Sakura was probably the smartest person in this damn place and she had won awards for both her intelligence and her kickboxing. Ino knew you didn't want to piss Sakura off, you'd leave with a broken nose. She was a strong girl; strong, intelligent, and one of the most beautiful things Ino had yet to see. _Alcohol does things to me. _"Just trust me." Ino muttered when she heard Sakura asking about where they were going. Ino didn't know where she was going with this, but her drunken mind had a goal set to help Sakura…and a need to help herself.

Sakura blinked in confusion when she was pulled into a vacant room; Ino flipped a light switch and practically blinded Sakura when the light flicked on. "Ino, what are we doing in here?" Sakura hissed as she saw this was someone's bedroom. Well, it was pretty bland and empty aside from a queen-size bed and dresser. Perhaps it was a guest room? Still, Sakura wasn't keen on the idea of spending the night in a stranger's house. Ino pushed Sakura in front of her and Sakura was close to telling her friend to pull herself together, but before she got the chance she was shoved onto the bed on her back.

Ino smiled as she looked down at Sakura's surprised expression. "Sh-shut up and enjoy the ride." Ino muttered, kicking off her high heels and walking forward, sliding off the flats Sakura was wearing. Ino's black spaghetti-strap dress hugged her curvaceous figure flatteringly, leaving little to the imagination. Sakura stuttered in reply, unable to convince actual words to leave her mouth.

"I-Ino what are you doing?!" Sakura finally managed to demand in a voice shrill with shock. Had Ino completely lost her mind?! How wasted was the Yamanaka girl?! Ino ignored Sakura as she unzipped the back of her dress and slid the straps off her shoulders; Sakura blushed furiously when the dress fell off of Ino's body, revealing the blonde hadn't been wearing a bra. Sakura averted her gaze to stare at the wall, away from Ino's body as the girl advanced forward. "P-put your freaking clothes back on!" Sakura hissed, her voice shaking as she tried to control the situation and stop Ino from destroying any relationship they had.

"Stop being a prude, you can look." Ino murmured, putting one knee on the bed and crawling forward to Sakura, looking at the pinkette as if Sakura were her prey. Sakura reached her hands up to shove Ino off of her, since nothing else seemed to be working, but a part of her was trying to stop her from doing that. How often had she thought of this, while she was alone? How badly had she wanted Ino to treat her like she did those stupid boys she always brought home? So while Sakura knew this was wrong, she couldn't bring herself to throw Ino off.

Ino leaned down and swiftly caught Sakura's lips in a kiss; Sakura's lips were always pink and inviting and she tasted like strawberries to Ino, probably leftover from the wine Sakura had been drinking. Ino's tongue pushed past Sakura's lips, deepening the kiss with hungry demand. Sakura's hands clasped Ino's arms, the taste of alcohol mixed with faint mint. Sakura's heart pounded against her ribcage as she kissed her longtime crush, adrenaline pumping through her veins like a flood. It wasn't how she imagined her first kiss would be, but it was…nice.

Sakura ran her hands through Ino's soft hair, freeing it from the ponytail Ino usually kept it in. Sakura's tongue pressed against Ino's, engaging the pink muscle in an ardent kiss that earned a soft moan from Ino; Sakura shifted her thighs as the kiss caused heat to pool in her abdomen, excitement boiling inside of her. Sakura was nervous she would do something wrong as she'd never had a female partner, but she couldn't stop herself. Ino's hands slid up Sakura's thin hips and to the top of the red dress. Sakura bit her lip when Ino tugged the dress down; the fabric was kicked off her legs.

Ino sighed in frustration. "Must you wear a bra?" Ino muttered as she unclasped the bothersome article, flinging it across the room. Sakura blushed hotly as her breasts were exposed, her nipples hardened from the cool air. Ino shivered in lust; she'd always liked Sakura's chest, she'd found it cute and smaller breasts looked best on Sakura. Ino moved her lips down Sakura's neck, her teeth nipped gently at the skin, causing Sakura to hiss in pleasure as her neck was littered with hickeys from the vampire kisses.

Ino's soft lips wrapped around Sakura's left nipple, and sucked lightly as she rolled Sakura's other nipple between her thumb and index finger. Sakura's back arched taught from the action, a gasp leaking from her mouth as tingles shot down her back from the actions. Sakura bit her lip as Ino's tongue teasingly slid over her nipple, her panties were growing wet between her legs as her body responded to Ino's touch. Sakura's hands shot up Ino's torso, wanting to pleasure her as well. Sakura cupped Ino's soft breasts in her hands, kneading the flesh gently with her fingers.

Ino's hips rolled into Sakura's as the pads of Sakura's thumbs rubbed Ino's nipples; Ino was sensitive, especially around her nipples. She nearly screamed when Sakura gently pinched her hardened nipples, the sensation made Ino squirm above Sakura and whine sharply in pleasure. Sakura smiled as she watched Ino's face form into a blushing, pleasured expression, the blonde's mouth was open as she panted softly.

Ino slid her hands down Sakura's stomach, feeling the hardened muscles of the Haruno's abdomen beneath her fingers. Ino moaned against Sakura's breast, the muscles tightened beneath Ino's fingertips as Ino lingered over Sakura's torso. Sakura raised her hips up when Ino slid her fingers into the waistband of Sakura's laced panties and slid them down her thighs. Ino made quick work of the purple thong she herself had on, removing it and letting it fall carelessly to the ground.

Ino's fingers slid languidly up Sakura's thighs, the soft skin beneath her fingers made Ino shiver with excitement. Ino rubbed Sakura's soft outter lips, pushing her finger into Sakura's velvet heat slowly. "You're so wet." Ino murmured kissing Sakura's belly as she pumped the digit in and out slowly. Sakura released a sharp whimper when Ino slid in a second finger alongside the first. Ino's digits pumped harder into Sakura's slick core, rubbing Sakura's sensitive inner walls. Ino bit her lip as she watched Sakura writhe in pleasure, feeling her muscles tighten around the fingers. Sakura hadn't been pleasured like this before, her climax was already closing in on her. "Ino!" Sakura couldn't help but to moan Ino's name when the coil in her abdomen snapped, pleasure coursed through her body as she came, her legs trembling with the feeling. Ino smiled, biting her lip in lust as she looked over Sakura's panting body.

Sakura blinked as she watched Ino sit up on her knees and move around, positioning herself so she was over Sakura with her face between the girl's legs. Sakura blushed as she slid her hands up Ino's thighs, Ino's glistening folds just above her face. Sakura leaned up and tentatively slid her tongue along the smooth skin, eliciting a short gasp from Ino. Ino spread her thighs a bit farther apart, focusing her attention on Sakura's pink cunt. She parted the folds with two fingers and blew cool air over Sakura's sensitive clitoris, causing Sakura to shiver vehemently.

Sakura used her thumbs to spread Ino open before she began teasingly licking the wet entrance, her tongue sliding in and out in teasing strokes. Ino's back arched as her muscles tightened around Sakura's tongue, soft moans leaving her lips. Ino slid her tongue slowly down Sakura's slit, wrapping her lips around the girl's clitoris and sucking on the sensitive bundle of nerves. Sakura whined shortly, not pausing in her own ministrations. Ino's hips rocked slightly as Sakura's tongue rapidly thrust in and out of her, one of her fingers rubbed Ino's clitoris in firm circles.

Ino hummed, the vibration from her lips was enough to make Sakura cry out, she was still sensitive from her orgasm. Sakura arched her back and felt the pressure in her abdomen flood her nerves with ecstasy as it burst, her second orgasm washing over her like a wave. Ino gasped as Sakura moaned, her tongue swirling around Ino's clitoris as she did. Ino moved so she was sitting up, her back arched sharply as she felt her climax approaching. Sakura began sliding her tongue roughly along Ino's clitoris, finally pushing Ino over the edge.

Ino cried out as she came, her mouth falling open in bliss as Sakura's tongue slowly flicked at the sensitive bundle of nerves, letting her ride out her orgasm. Ino panted softly as she relaxed slowly, licking her lips. Sakura felt Ino's body quivering as the blonde female slowly moved off of Sakura and situated herself so she was facing Sakura, sitting on her knees. Their eyes met for a long time, holding each other's gaze until Ino shifted forward to lie on her stomach.

Sakura smiled as Ino wrapped an arm around her; Sakura's own arms embraced Ino tightly, their bodies molding together in the bed as they relaxed and let their high wear off. Sakura's fingers slowly brushed through Ino's long hair, soothing the girl into a drowsy state. "Ino…" The pinkette murmured softly, cautiously.

"Yeah?" Ino's voice was a whisper when she replied. Sakura bit her lip, hesitating in continuing as she wasn't sure what Ino was going to say.

"Was…was this a one-time thing?" Sakura questioned, worried she would have to pretend this hadn't ever happened. She wasn't sure she could do that.

Ino looked up at Sakura, resting her face on her lover's chest as she thought for a moment. Ino wasn't going to use Sakura like that. "Do you really think I'm just gonna let you go now?" Ino replied briskly, closing her eyes and tightening her grip on Sakura's waist.

Sakira grinned broadly, pressing her lips to Ino's forehead in a soft kiss before she relaxed into the bed, cuddling her blonde lover. So all she needed was alcohol to get her best friend? Sakura hoped whoever owned this house wouldn't be pissed off to find them in the morning. Well, that would teach them not to throw wild all-night parties, wouldn't it?

Still…as she felt Ino's breathing even out, she thought maybe she should thank whoever had thrown this party and given her this chance.

"I love you." Sakura murmured as she began falling asleep, not noticing Ino's smile.

* * *

**AUTHORESS NOTE:**

**In which Amaya is drunk, utterly heartbroken, has been studying writing the entire night while listening to sad songs. **

**Also in which everyone should be aware of the fact you should not fall in love with someone you can't have. Because she will date another girl, and leave you clinging to wisps of air.**


End file.
